Trick & Treat: A BTVS & Kill Bill Tale
by Dr Gonzo
Summary: THe Bride's Mission of Vengence has unexpected side beneifits for The Zeppo complete
1. Default Chapter

**__**

Trick and Treat -- BTVS / Kill Bill 

B H Ramsay 

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my angst over not being rich and successful just like Tarantino and Whedon. 

****

Setting: I will say Season Five for Buffy and just before the climatic battle in Kill Bill. 

****

Author's Note: _I had the idea in my head two minutes after leaving the theatre. And it would not go away. _

I realize that with the differences in age Go-Go and Xander would be completely not right for each other but just picture the look Nick Breadon would have on his face when he saw Go-Go with that ball and chain.

****

***

It was Willow's idea, which was the excuse later. Dawn had been looking for a good costume for Halloween. In everyone's revised memories of the past Dawn had been with Joyce the night of the haunted Costumes so she had missed out on the fun of Buffy the pampered Princess and Willow the friendly Ghost. Thus when she showed up in full school girl mode claiming to have been inspired by the endless anime she had been watching of late, Buffy had signed off on it. The worse that could happen was She might start talking In Japanese. 

Willow took one look at the petite moppet, decided immediately to darken her hair and clothes, and made an odd request. "Don't tell Xander what you're dressing as … at least not yet I want to see the reaction." 

It was not long in coming. Xander showed up at the house, took one look at Dawn, and screamed, hitting the floor. Willow's peals of laughter echoed off the walls for a solid fifteen minutes while Xander rubbed his chest to get his heart started again. 

Buffy was mystified. "Could you explain this one."

"Xander met a new friend the summer you were…away."

"Oh really?" 

"She was staying with some family she had in California before heading back to Hong Kong. Naturally she met Xander and they hit it off like normal "

"Ah she was dangerous and Xander didn't notice." 

"Even better she developed a passion for him." 

"Ah did the widdle girl have a crush on Xander?" Buffy asked in a baby doll voice. "That is so cute."

"That little girl put a guy in hospital for laughing at the way I was dressed."

"Seriously?" 

"She broke his arm in places I didn't think It could be broken." 

"Well I'm sure you're perfectly safe now I mean what are the chances she even remembers your name "

"She sent me a postcard." Xander pulled it sadly from his wallet. "She talks about us being happy together, how she talked to her boss about me and that the boss just gave herself a big promotion. Willis did some checking the police suspect that the company she officially works for is connected to the Japanese Mafia --the Yakuza." 

"SO you are telling me that a psychotic school girl with connections to the Japanese Mafia has a crush on Xander. Willow you are so bad." 

"Are you kidding me, he got her postcard and was asking for Getting Out of Town Money. How could I resist when I saw what Dawn wanted to do to herself." 

Xander looked miserable which made Willow start giggling again. "She has a big party to attend then she ships out on the first plane out of Tokyo. She sent a picture of the place." He said nervously 

"The House of the Blue Leaves; Sounds nice I wonder, what kind of party it will be? " Buffy asked while looking at the garden setting in the picture. 

"Knowing Go-Go it will be killer."

***The End** *


	2. When GoGO Met Xander

Go-GO Yabari was waiting for a good excuse to kill the drunken pig. He had been trying to grab her since long before he had started drinking

She was all set to kill him at the table when a white man came up the table telling him that the valet parking staff had damaged the pig's car. He went tearing out the door to see to his expansively priced piece of crap.

The white boy passed her some money. "Look I don't know you and I could be really misreading things but I think you should go home"

He gave Go-Go his name and left. The girl was amazed there were actually men like this still alive and later that night as she was killing the drunken pig she still was thinking about the innocent eyed youth. Yes she would remember him well, this Xander Harris.


	3. Friday night Matchmaking

"Well that's everything then "

"Indeed Mr. Rosenberg, I'll be in LA on Friday we can finalize all the details over dinner."

"Excellent idea I know a place "

"Good we can make it a family affair, I'm sure Ms. Ishii would delight in meeting your lovely family."

"Ms Fatale I'm honored, but I'm not…"

"Ms Ishii was just the other day saying that a man who conducts business away from family is a man she is uncomfortable with. It suggests that he has something to hide."

"The Rosenbergs will be there."

"Wonderful, and afterward we can all go take in some theatre, O-ren has been eager to see Ms. Saigon "

"I know a guy we will have box seats."

"Oh and one more thing….."

_That Friday Night_

__

"Sit up straight Alexander. "

"Thank you again for inviting me to Dinner Mr. And Mrs. R, I'm down with the dinner and theatre Mr. R but "

"Honestly dear, you should have let me try you in that darker suit you looked positively handsome.

"So tell me again dad, why did you insist that Xander come along."

"Frankly, this account is big money and for some reason she insisted that we close the deal over dinner and that Xander be there as well. When you are as rich as O-ren Ishii you get to make requests like that "

"But I don't know any O-ren Ishii."

"Ok Here they come, please don't embarrass me or do anything stupid…. Ms Fatale How nice to finally meet face to face.. Dear, meet Sofi Fatale."

"The honor is mine Ms Rosenberg, Allow me to introduce O-ren Ishii and her …companion Go-Go Yubari."


End file.
